(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece set of a snorkel including a base, a connector, and a mouthpiece, wherein the base connecting to the snorkel and the connector having an upper end connecting to the mouthpiece and a lower end including a sphere inserted into a concentric hollow cylinders of the base, thereby enabling the mouthpiece rotating freely through the free rotation sphere of the connector inside the hollow cylinder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mouthpiece set of a snorkel is of a fixed connection with a base without being able to rotate, which is inconvenient to a diver when moving head.